Fiction Faceoff Episode 10: Isuke Inukai vs Merry Nightmare
by Catman1998
Summary: Purple hair and punchable exposed tummies collide as the sexy villainess assassin from Riddle Story of Devil slashes against the dream demon known as Merry Nightmare from Dream Eater Merry. As the old saying goes: "No guts. No glory!"


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 10: Isuke Inukai vs Merry Nightmare

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed

BEGIN!

Isuke: 100M Yin huh? That's a huge price for such a simple assassination.

The battle begins as Isuke Inukai is walking down the streets of Tokyo Japan while on the phone with her lesbian girlfriend Haruki Sagae.

Haruki: Let's just say that this assassination...isn't going to be easy. Like at all.

Isuke: Why do you say that?

Haruki: Well, the thing that this girl is not human. When I mean that she isn't human, she literally isn't a human at all.

Isuke: The hell are you talking about?

Haruki: You see, this Merry Nightmare chick is actually a Dream Demon. They are creatures who visit people in their dreams and even plague them. They do get hurt like us humans do and are very mortal. However, this girl is extremely tough and fast so don't let your guard down.

Isuke: I'll be fine.

Haruki: Also Isuke-sama, I don't want to see any bruises on that precious tummy of your's when I get back, or else I will beat it up thrice as hard as I originally planned when you come back. Remember, you still need to take your defeat punishment after losing to me in Mario Kart 8 for the fifth time in a row!

Isuke: Whatever bitch. You're still going to beat me up regardless if I come out of this alive. Anyways, I gotta get going now.

Haruki: Bye senpai! You better not die!

Isuke then hung up.

Isuke: Don't worry. I'll make it back alive…

Isuke had been paid by an unknown sponsor to assassinate a dream demon known as Merry Nightmare, who had been attacking various thug organizations across Japan. Isuke obviously wanted to take this job because of the money; and she really loved money.

Isuke: (After this job, I'm going to take the money and finally get my dream house on the beach!)

Isuke spotted an abandoned building and looked up at it.

Isuke: (This must be the place where that dream demon had been hanging out at.)

She blew open the main door and walked across the building until she had reached the top floor. As she entered through the main office door, she spotted a dream demon with a funny looking hat, a long white coat, black and white striped stockings, and a purple and white midriff over at the other end of the room (which it was Merry).

Merry: Who are you and what do you want?!

Isuke: *laughs hysterically* So this funny little elf is the dream demon known as Merry Nightmare? What a joke…

Merry: Elf? What are you supposed to be? A pornstar trying to be an assassin? Also, how do you know my name?

Isuke: *laughs hysterically* Oh you are so funny. My name is Isuke Inukai. I'm here to kill you. I will not tell you who sent me because that is none of your concern. So cooperate with me sweetheart, and let me take your life!

Merry: (The infamous Isuke Inukai huh? This is going to get weird super fast…) Sorry, but that's not going to happen. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight that you will get! Bring it on fatty!

Isuke: This is going to be fun…

And thus, the true fight had begun. Isuke slashed at Merry, but the dream demon dodged it and did a back kick from behind; hitting Isuke in the back. Isuke fell to the ground, but got back up. She tried slashing at Merry again, but Merry dodged again and did a side kick in the back of Isuke's head. Isuke recovered and tried stabbing Merry once again. This time however, Merry dodged the attack and thrusted her fist into Isuke's stomach.

Isuke: UGH!

Isuke backed up away from Merry as she closed her right eye completely shut and clutched her stomach. She then gave a sexy sadistic smile at Merry.

Isuke: You bitch...you're a lot tougher than I thought…

Merry: I'm glad that you are acknowledging my efforts of me kicking your ass to no end.

Isuke: Too bad it won't last for long.

Merry then charged at the injured villain and did a solid kick to her face. The dream demon teleported behind her, grabbed her by the hair, and threw her on the ground. Isuke got up, but Merry was nowhere to be found.

Isuke: (Dammit! Where did that bitch go?!)

Suddenly Isuke felt a hard kick to her back and went hard onto the floor. When she turned her body around, Merry was high up in the air. The dream demon then came down and thrusted her legs deeply into Isuke's belly. The impact was so heavy that both ladies crashed through all floors in the building and landed on the first floor. When they landed, Merry's legs went deeper into Isuke's stomach.

Isuke: **OOF!**

Merry: Heh. That looked like it hurt.

Merry slammed her legs into Isuke's gut one last time as she then jumped off of the assassin's pudgy stomach. Isuke clutched her bruised belly before vomiting on the floor. Haruki was going to beat her twice as hard, but her girlfriend using her abdomen as a punching bag as a punishment for her losing Mario Kart 8 was the least of her problems.

Isuke: (That was an extremely brutal strike. Dammit! Nothing that I'm doing is working! She's beating the shit out of me like a mother fucking punching bag! I need to think of something and fast or else I'm defeated!) If you think this is far from over, then you are sadly mistaken. *pulls out her pistol* Eat thi-

Merry quickly threw her hat into Isuke's face as the dream demon did a one hundred hit combo on her; ending with a punch to the gut, a punch to the face, a punch to the boobs, and a hard sucker punch to the face. As Isuke went flying to the other side of the floor, Merry grabbed her hair in mid air and swung her around like Bowser from Super Mario 64 and threw her really hard at a clerk's desk. Isuke's head hit the edge of the desk on impact. The assassin was not severely injured, but she was so dazed that she could see stars. Merry tried to take this opportunity to finish her off, but Isuke quickly snapped out of it and kicked Merry in the stomach.

Isuke: You won't be beating on me this time bitch!

Isuke grabbed Merry by her jacket and threw her down on the floor repeatedly. However, Merry outsmarted her yet again and climbed onto her neck, grabbed her hair with her legs, and slammed Isuke really hard on the floor. Isuke was about to lose consciousness.

Isuke: (Wh...wha...what just happened?)

Merry sat on Isuke's stomach and cracked her knuckles.

Merry: This ends here.

The dream demon proceeded to beat in Isuke's face repeatedly. The pudgy assassin pulled out her pistol and repeatedly shot Merry in the stomach. Merry farted on Isuke's face as she tried to get away. But the assassin had caught up to her and put her in a choke hold.

Isuke: Good night Princess.

Isuke, with whatever strength she still had left, snapped Merry's neck. She grabbed the dead dream demon and made her way out of the building.

Isuke: (That was really fun. But now, beach house here I come!)

She carried Merry's dead corpse while clutching her beaten up stomach. She had remembered what else had awaited for her when she returned minus the money...

Isuke: (Haruki is so going to beat me up when I get back. Welp, no kids for me then!)

Winner: Isuke Inukai

Next Episode: Aiko Kudo vs Nekomi Nabeshima (Baka and Test vs Medaka Box)

Author's Note: So two Mondays from here, school starts back for me. This next episode will be coming out this upcoming Monday as an early back to school special. That is all.


End file.
